the_royals_efandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet, Not Lasting script
Scene 1 Eleanor is laying in her bed. Dr. Cohen comes in with an IV to fix her hangover. Eleanor: Ah, there it is. My hero, Dr. Cohen. Dr. Cohen: As always. Eleanor: How long will it take? Dr. Cohen: As I told you the last time, your highness, the electrolytes and vitamins in the IV will take 10-15 minutes to remove the hangover, depending on the severity. Eleanor: Oh; don't take a judgy tone, doc. Okay? It is not easy entertaining foreign dignitaries myself, with the family out of town. Who'd have thought the crown prince of Liechtenstein could put them back that easily? I mean, Liechtenstein. Dr. Cohen: Your highness. Eleanor's iPad ringtone sounds. Eleanor groans and accepts the call. Rachel appears over FaceTime. Rachel: (on FaceTime) Morning, Princess. I trust entertaining the crown prince went well? Eleanor: Rachel, I'm nothing if not a good time. Rachel: (on FaceTime) Brilliant. Now on to the next matter. I've arranged a tour of some charities over the next few days. It's vital we capitalize on your good press since Fashion Week. Eleanor: Not interested. This smells like Mother trying to control my headlines again. Rachel: (on FaceTime) No, I assure you, it's important. Eleanor: What if I check in on one of Robert's charities? If it's good press you're after, surely any charity will do. Rachel: (on FaceTime) Apologies, your highness, there won't be any time. Your schedule is packed with existing arrangements. Eleanor: Okay. If I can't check in on at least one of Robert's, I won't do any. Rachel looks up. Eleanor: The hell are you looking at. Helena's hand appears on the screen and ends the call. Eleanor: That bitch. Eleanor types something on the iPad and FaceTimes Liam. Liam answers the call. Eleanor: Hi. Are you on the plane? - flash to Liam walking around on the plane - Liam: Yeah. Eleanor: (on FaceTime) Is Mum there? Liam: Yeah. Eleanor: (on FaceTime) Can you tell her- Liam: Relax. I'll talk to her. You know how she meddles. I'll fix it, Lenny. Okay? I've got to go. Liam ends the call. Gemma is standing behind him. Liam: Gemma? What are you doing here? Helena: I've chosen her as my lady-in-waiting on the rural tour. Not everything is about you and Ophelia. Heard she rebuffed you, by the way. Come along, Gemma. Gemma stands close to Liam. Gemma: Sex on a plane. Just saying. At least this time I don't have to drive. Rachel takes a picture of Liam and Gemma with her phone. Helena: Make sure you Instagram that. Scene 2 ?: You're late. ?: And you're miserable. Go away. ?: The queen wishes me to accompany you on the charity tour. Eleanor: Either you stay or I stay. ?: Whatever you would like, your highness. Eleanor: And no staff along the way or I bail. Understood? Off you go. They're all Team Helena and they cockblock my buzz. What's first stop on this bloody tour? Jasper: Gateway Assisted Living. Eleanor: An old folks home? Seriously? Eleanor looks at Jasper. Eleanor: Jasper, have you ever hung out with old people while high on ecstasy? Jasper: No. Eleanor: No. Me neither. Eleanor pulls out a can of ecstasy and gets in the car. Scene 3 Ophelia is in her room. Her phone rings. She answers it. Ophelia: Hey. Nick: (on the phone) I am on my way to pick you up for that date you've been avoiding for two weeks. Ophelia: I haven't been avoiding you, I've seriously been really busy. Nick: (on the phone) Really busy, I know. But I've decided I'm not going to accept any more excuses, no matter how legitimate. Ophelia: Thing is, I can't right now. Nick: (on the phone) Oh, shocker. What is it this time? Ophelia: I was actually about to wash my hair. Nick: (on the phone) Come on! What is this, 1953? Even "sorting your recycling" was better than that. Just say you're not interested. I can take it. Ophelia: Okay, fine. Why don't you come by my place? We can hang out there. Nick: (on the phone) Just to be clear, by "your place" you mean the royal palace? Ophelia: Yes. My dad and the king are still in Canada. And the rest of the family is on the countryside tour. So we'll have the whole place to ourselves. And a day's worth of tourists. And about a thousand staff members, give or take. Nick: (on the phone) Sounds cozy. Scene 4 Cyrus and Helena are sitting in chairs on the plane. Liam enters. Helena: The hell are you wearing? Cyrus: The kid thinks he's going for a night out in Soho. Helena: Absolutely not. The stylists laid something more country-appropriate on your bed. Liam: What about you? Helena: I'm the queen. People expect me to look like the queen. Now, please, go change. Liam leaves. Cyrus: He seems about as enthusiastic as I am. Helena: You used to love this annual tour. Must have sired children all up and down the countryside. Cyrus: It was fun when it was my tour. Not since it got handed over to Prince Playboy. At least now I don't have to step off the plane and ruin my new bespoke Jimmy Choo's. Or bump into any of your bastards. Win-win. 104 Scene 5 Gemma is laying on the bed. Liam enters his room to change his clothes. He takes off his shirt. Liam's phone gets a notification. ?: Bloody hell. Gemma: Don't stop there. Get it? I'm a lady-in-waiting. It's a double entendre. Liam: Yeah, I get it. Gemma: I never realized how hot you are when you're focused. Liam: Gemma, I think perhaps- Gemma: Don't worry. I'm not staying. You have a lot on your mind. I know how important the tour is, the world is finally getting a peek at the king I know you are. I merely came to remind you what the next king of England gets: me. On a plane. Tonight. Make me proud out there, baby. Don't keep this lady waiting too long. Liam leaves. Scene 6 Liam enters the main part of the plane. Helena: I can't overstate the significance of the next couple of days, this being the first time the public will see you as the new heir. Do not screw up. Furthermore, to avoid epic press failures, you must stick only to the pre-approved script and topics. Don't try and tell any jokes. We never talk about money, race, sexual identity, or religion. Liam: What does that leave to talk about? Helena: Cheese. They're very proud of their cheese in this part of the kingdom. The unique import of this countryside tour is it allows us a chance to remind the people who we are and what we can do for them. Robert got scrutinized on appearances. Even his socks would sell out when photos of him were published. Liam: Maybe it had more to do with the man wearing them. Helena: Well, we'll see, won't we? Now then, try not to sleep with anyone in the villages. Hard as that may be. ?: Thank you. They stand up and are about to get off the plane. Gemma stands beside Helena. Helena: What's with the gloves, dear? Gemma: People out here can be quite filthy. ?: Quite. ?: Nonsense. Scene 7 They get off the plane and begin to meet the people. Helena shakes their hands. Helena: How do you do? A little girl gives Helena a bouquet. Helena: Thank you! Helena sees an old man. Gemma is waving to the crowd. Helena: Give me those gloves. Gemma stops waving and looks at her. Liam is tasting cheese. ?: Thank you. Liam: Mm, quite good. Very texture-y. Liam sees a plate of moldy cheese that the old man is holding. Liam: Perhaps it's time to throw that one out, yeah? You know, because of the mold. The old man looks confused. Helena comes up to Liam. Helena: No jokes. Be kingly. Liam sees a plump woman and goes to her. Liam: Excuse us. Coming through. Make room. Plump Woman: Thank you, your royal highness. Liam: Of course. So have you chosen a name? Plump Woman: For what? Plump Woman looks down. Scene 8 Liam, Helena, Cyrus, and Gemma are back on the plane. Liam: In my defense, she looked quite pregnant. Helena: I don't care if she looked like the blessed bloody virgin herself. Never say that to a woman. This is why you stand only where we damn well tell you and say only what we damn well tell you. And do not, under any circumstances, talk to any more fat people. Scene 9 Eleanor's car pulls up in front of ???Assisted Living. An old man holding balloons waves to her. Eleanor is sitting in the backseat next to Jasper. Eleanor: Oh no, I can't. The E hasn't kicked in. What am I even supposed to talk about with old people? No, we should cancel. Jasper: You'll be fine. You just have to walk around a bit, look at some watercolor paintings, take some photos. Should actually be quite- Eleanor grabs Jasper's face. Eleanor: Oh my god, Jasper, you are so smooth! I mean, this is incredible. Jasper: The princess is ready. Scene 10 Eleanor is talking with the old people. ?: Come here. Eleanor: Ah, can I have your jelly? Eleanor holds the plate of jello. Eleanor: It's a mad thing. Eleanor plays with an old woman's hair. Eleanor: Oh, his hair. It's like cotton candy? Do you mind? Jasper: Off we go, your highness. Can't keep the puppies at the animal shelter waiting. Eleanor sits in a wheelchair. Eleanor: Oh, I desperately want to smell a puppy. Jasper makes Eleanor get out of the wheelchair. Eleanor: Ooh! Eleanor goes back to the old woman. Eleanor: I'll bring you one to smell. Okay, bye. ?: Bye. ?: Bye. ?: Bye. The old people applaud Eleanor. Eleanor leaves. Jasper and Eleanor are going down the hall to leave. Eleanor sees a medicine window. She pulls Jasper to it. Eleanor: Oh, look, Jasper! A gift shop! One bottle of morphine, please. Jasper: She's kidding, obviously. Eleanor: Obviously. Jasper and Eleanor run out. Eleanor tries to put her arm around Jasper. Scene 11 Nick is in the palace trying to find Ophelia. Nick is on the phone with Ophelia. Nick: Seriously, no idea where I am. I must've been by here five times. Ophelia: (on the phone) Give me a landmark. Nick: Okay. I'm in front of a tiny boy in a red blazer that I'm trying not to look at. Oh no, I've done it. Now I can't look away. Ophelia enters. Ophelia: Oh no, The Henry the Sixth. Don't let it suck you in. Quick, turn back. Nick and Ophelia end the call and go to each other. Nick: So this is, what, your TV room? A tourist group enters. Tour Guide: And it's now known as the king's Red State Room. This portrait of Henry the Sixth was done on his fifth birthday, over five years after he first became king. Now, any queries on what we've seen so far? Nick: What's the latest with Coffee Girl? Ophelia hides her face. Tour Guide: Historical inquiries only, please. The tourist group leaves. Ophelia: And now the privileged behind the scenes tour. Lucky for you, you know someone. Scene 12 Eleanor is going to cut a ribbon with a giant pair of scissors. Jasper is next to her. Eleanor: You seriously wouldn't believe how big these little scissors feel to me right now. Eleanor cuts the ribbon. Eleanor: Ooh, Jasper. Scene 13 ?: Oh, Prince Rufus. Liam sees a photo on his phone of him and Gemma on a news site. Liam walks up to Helena. Liam: Stop messing with my personal life. Helena: I haven't a clue what you're going on about. Liam shows Helena his phone. Helena: I can't stop the press reading between the lines. Liam: There are no lines to read between. Helena: Listen, don't overthink things, my love. Let me simplify things for you. Our number one role on tours like this is to seem interested. Liam: Why not be interested? Helena: Don't be naive. Scene 13 Nick and Ophelia are in the tunnel. Ophelia: This very tunnel is the reason no one died in the Midnight Fire of 1822. Not one royal or staff member. And bonus, it's right about here you get service. Ophelia gets out her phone. Nick: How far do these tunnels go? Ophelia: All the way to Hyde Park. Nick: Great, so I can go out this way then? When your dad comes home to find us making out and I need a quick escape route. Ophelia looks at the picture of Liam and Gemma on her phone. Nick looks at her. Nick: Just kidding, Phe. Ophelia: Huh? What? Right. Sorry, I just- Nick: Everything okay? Ophelia: Yeah. How about we get a quick photo and then get some food? Ophelia takes a selfie with Nick. Scene 14 Nick and Ophelia are sitting on the couch at Ophelia's house and eating ice cream. Nick: So anything? Whatever you want? Ophelia: Yeah. The kitchen will whip up anything you want. Nick: Then I would have ordered another scoop. Okay, I know my joke about us making out was lame, but I truly meant nothing by- Ophelia: No, sorry. It's not that. Nick: It's something you saw on your phone earlier. Perhaps prince-related. How about this? In order to make this a fair fight between me and the prince, I believe I deserve a home match, right? I'll show you my piece of the world. It might now have crown molding made of real gold, but I kind of like it. If you let me do this, and you're still thinking about your prince, then I'll back away. Deal? Ophelia: Deal. Nick: Brill. And no phones. Ophelia: Easy! A little too handsy with a girl's ice cream. Scene 15 Liam and Gemma are talking on the plane. Gemma: Like I said, hot when you're focused. The lady grew tired of waiting for him. Liam: How do you do it? Gemma: What, darling? Liam: How is it you know every trick imaginable to get people to like you? All the regional traditions, all the things to say and not to say, when to use French, and when to quote a local poet. It all just sucks with you so easily. Gemma: You don't understand, do you? It's survival, really. If my body doesn't do the trick, then that's all I've got left to get people to like me. So yeah, I could tell you that the famous giant John Middleton was from Hale Village, or any number of facts about the place. But you don't need it. Because you've got what most of us don't have, what we could never learn: natural charisma. People like you for you. That's not nothing. I say just be yourself and stop trying so hard. Scene 16 Helena and Cyrus are talking on the plane. Helena: Be interested. Ha. I doubt he'll ever get the hang of it. Robert didn't rebel. He didn't ask questions. He just got it. Robert was special. Cyrus: Some people are just born for this. Helena: With Liam, you never know what you're going to get. Which doesn't bode well when Simon's talking all about this abolishment nonsense. Helena gets a phone notification. She looks at her phone and there is a digital news article about Eleanor. Helena: Who knew? Four minutes earlier, she'd have been the next heir. At least someone enjoyed their day. Scene 17 Eleanor enters her room and Jasper enters after. Eleanor lays in her bed. Eleanor: Why can't I ever remember how awful coming down off X is before taking it? Effing brutal. All those poor old people. They're just going to die soon, you know? And those poor animals. They're going to die, too. It's a dreadful world we live in. Which, of course, always leads me back to you, Jasper. Is this where you take advantage of me again? Jasper: Is that what you want? Eleanor: Of course not. Who would want any of this? You are always here with me. Scene 18 Gemma and Marcus are sitting across from each other on the plane. Gemma: Marcus, be a dead and fetch my earrings. I left them in the vanity. Liam: I hope you didn't just mistake me for a footman. Gemma: Well, there's no need for attitude. Marcus: No attitude. Just fact. I'm not a footman. Gemma: Okay. You like facts, do you? Here's one. I'll be around for a while now. You don't want to help a friend out, fine, but it's best for everyone that you and I have a meaningful relationship. Marcus: Don't you remember giving me this speech last year? Before you broke his heart by running off to Madagascar after, who was it that time? Ryan Reynolds? Leaving Liam here to pick up the pieces of himself you trampled on. And now you pop back up at a suspiciously coincidental time and expect him to hand those pieces back to you Ike nothing ever happened just because you're a good lay? Gemma: That's the most I've ever heard you speak, Marcus. And in complete sentences. Marcus: I have a few more complete sentences for you. But I'm not sure you could recover from them. Gemma: I've always admired your straight-faced sass, Marcus, but I expect the charm will wear off soon. Gemma walks away. Marcus picks up her gloves and puts them in his jacket. Gemma: I'm not a good lay, by the way. A great lay. Scene 19 The crowd claps. ?: Wonderful to meet you. Helena: How do you do? Liam: So this is where big John Middleton grew up? ?: Yep. Helena: How do you do? Liam walks up to a man with a Liverpool shirt. Liam: I've got to say, I feel sorry for you. Yeah, supporting Liverpool must be a real bitch. Each season a bigger disappointment than the last. Man: And who is it you support? Let me guess. Those Chelsea tosspots. ?: I bleed blue. ?: Oh, piss off! Liam: Now hold on! If we're going to argue football, we should do it in proper fashion, with pints of beer in our hand. Have you got a pub? Man: Have we got a pub? Come on. Liam: Come on, lads! Liam, the man, and the crowd go to the pub. Helena stays and shakes people's hands. Helena: How do you do? How do you do? And how do you do? Helena sees a little girl. Helena: Oh. How do you do? Girl: Do you live in a palace like in all the stories? Helena: I do. Girl: My mommy reads me all the stories about all the princesses and queens every single night. Helena: Where is your mommy? Girl: She couldn't come. Our cows got sick. Helena: Oh. Well, she can't miss her opportunity to meet he queen, now can she? Come on, darling. Helena, the girl, and the crowd go to the girl's farm. Scene 20 Eleanor: Maybe I try it sober today. Yesterday was fun, sure. But perhaps I owe it to these poor plebs to put the crown's best foot forward. You know, for Dad, at least. ?: How admirable. Eleanor: What's the first stop on the tour today? ?: St. Luke's Children's Hospital. Eleanor: I need a drink. Scene 21 Liam is at the pub drinking with some other men. Crowd: Drink, drink! The crowd cheers. Liam goes to the bar. Liam: Another round, please. Woman 2: You seem charming, like your good fun. Liam: Thank you. Woman 2: But those aren't qualities I want from my king. Seems that's just me, though. Liam: And what is it you want from your king? Woman 2: Someone you recognizes when they have the power to make the world a better place. Someone who changes lives, and inspires all of us to do the same. Do that, then I'll say you've done something. Then I'd call you my king. The crowd sings. Scene 22 Helena, the girl, and the crowd are walking in a field. Helena is holding the girl's hand. Helena: You know, I grew up on a farm very much like this. Then I grew up to be queen. The girl's mother sees them. Girl's Mother: Your majesty, please forgive my absence at the greeting. But the cows- Helena: The cows. Your daughter told me. I'm sorry to hear they're ill. Girl's Mother: It's happening to all the village livestock. It's the new labeling process the distillery uses. It's poisoning the ground water. Then the owner passes and his son starts cutting costs on the labeling and dumping all the chemicals in our stream. And now we have to suffer. Helena: Tell the press to return to the plane. Scene 23 Eleanor is laying on the floor with the sick kids and the hospital. Eleanor: I understand she's the queen of England, but the woman is a complete cow. And, between you and never, I think she's had a little work done. Do you know what I mean? The kids look at her strange. Eleanor: Nope. Ah, never mind. Now, who else here hates their mother? Scene 24 ?: This is the privileged paella Saturday at Casa Francisca. Lucky for you, you know someone. ?: They're here, everyone. Let's eat. ?: Cheers, everyone! Crowd: Cheers! Liam leaves the pub and hears knocking and humming noises. Liam enters the Shoemaker's workshop. Liam: Saddlemaker, yeah? Shoemaker looks surprised. Liam: It's okay. Stay seated. It's alright. May I? I play a bit of polo. Liam touches a saddle. Liam: You're good. Shoemaker: Thank you, your highness. But none of this is my work. It's my father's. Liam: That's not a saddle you're working on? Shoemaker: It's a saddle I'm trying to work on. I can't produce the same quality as my father does, no matter how many hours I spend on it. Guess my heart just isn't in it. Liam picks up a shoe off a shelf. Liam: What is your heart in, then? Everyone's heart is in something. Shoemaker: You're holding them. Liam: These? You made these? Shoemaker: I've got several now. Boots. A little shop. That'd be enough. Liam: You should absolutely have it. These are amazing. Shoemaker: You've seen this village, right? My father's a saddlemaker, and his father before him. I'll be fifth generation. Pressures of the family business. Liam: Believe me, I get that. Shoemaker: Then you get that there's our dream, our maybe-one-day, and our duty. Scene 25 Eleanor and Jasper are in the backseat of the car. Eleanor: Poor kids. I bet Mum is having a great big laugh right now, sending me there. Manipulative bitch. Give me your keys. Jasper: Use your own keys. Eleanor: I'm a princess, Jasper. Why would I ever need keys? Now give. Jasper: Your highness, the last- Eleanor: Don't. Save your lecture. Okay, I'm fine. Keys. Jasper: I was just going to remind you the last charity is Robert's. Eleanor: Damn it. Scene 26 Nick and Ophelia are talking on a rooftop. Nick: So if riding dance troupe practice pieces isn't the final goal, then what is? Ophelia: Who says it's not? ?: You know what they say about making assumptions. ?: Well, if so, congrats. ?: You did it! But seriously, help me out here. When will you have arrived, in your mind? ?: I like that, "when will you have arrived?" I don't know. Ophelia: Come on, it's easy. For me, it's when I danced a solo at the Joyce in New York. Now, first thing that comes to mind. Go! Nick: Packed tent at Glastonbury. My music moving all of them. Like M83. The guy writes and performs most of the instruments himself. And he keeps working it until it's perfect. Girl: Nerve just popped! Let's go. Nick:m It'll sell out in five minutes. We've got to move. ''Nick holds Ophelia's hand and runs to a door. '''Ophelia: What? What's going on? I'm so confused. Nick: You'll love it. Just trust me, okay? Ophelia: Okay. Scene 27 Helena is talking to a whiskey-maker. Helena: As my faithful subject, by simply switching to the old labeling process used by your father and grandfather, I'll make your whiskey the official royal liquor at the next three palace events. Good for the town, good for you. Win, win. Whiskey-maker: Or here's my counter offer. You take this, turn around, leave my distillery, leave this village, get on your posh private plane, and ride comfortably back to the palace, where you sip a long dram of fine whiskey for the guy who was bold enough to finally talk to her majesty like the spoiled brat she is. You see, I can no longer afford the old process because j have to pay so damn much in taxes in order that the pretty queen can buy all her fancy undergarments. So no, I don't believe I'll be taking any orders from some vapid, archaic figurehead with no real power. Scene 28 Ophelia and Nick enter the party. Ophelia: I seriously have no idea what's going on right now. I'm so confused. Nick gives her headphones. Nick: A pop-up silent dance party. Shall we? Nick gives her headphones and she puts them on. Nick puts his headphones on. Scene 29 Eleanor is sitting in on a drug rehab meeting. Nurse:'' You can look inside yourself and think, "Okay, I've had these problems but who actually am I? You know, I can overcome this." Okay, everyone. Time to pair off into dyads for one-on-one discussions. '''Imogen: I'll take the princess. Nurse: No, Imogen, the princess isn't here for that. She's just observing. Eleanor: No, it's fine. I'd be happy to. Scene 30 Liam is saying goodbye to the crowd. Liam: I appreciate what you said in the pub. What if I change one person's life? It'd be a start. Marcus, will you give me a hand? Marcus helps Liam stand on a car. Liam: Thank you very much. A beautiful pair of handmade boots from Hale. Scene 31 Nick and Ophelia are dancing at the party. Nick tries to kiss Ophelia and she pulls back. Ophelia takes off her headphones. Ophelia: Nick, this has been amazing. But- Nick: But my world wasn't enough. Ophelia: No, it's not that. I don't know. I don't want to take things too fast. Nick: No explanation necessary, Phe. You're clearly still into him. So a deal is a deal. This is where I back away until you tell me you're ready. Scene 32 Eleanor and Imogen are talking at the drug rehab meeting. Imogen: Well, you sure put a whole new spin on "your highness." You holding? Share the wealth? Don't my taxes pay for it? Eleanor: Taxes from what job? Imogen: Ouch. Feisty princess. Come on, hook a girl up. Eleanor: I can't help you, okay? Imogen: It's probably best. It's the third time the government put me here. I think I might try the program this time, out of boredom. Just for something different. Eleanor: How did you end up here? Imogen: My story is the same as most bitches in here. Relationships with blokes just bad enough to keep you coming back, too many brushes with the police while doing anything to keep the buzz going, and so on. I'm tired of hearing it, and really tired of telling it. Eleanor: Oh, well, you don't... You don't have to. Imogen: No, hey, it's for a princess this time. How often can you say that! It's just, they have you tell the same bloody story ever day, thinking it'll jar something loose that'll suddenly make you stop craving what you crave. But I guess when you leave your kid outside in the car on a freezing cold night because you're inside high off your ass, maybe you actually do need some help. Eleanor: You left your kid in a car? Imogen: No. I was the kid. So a shitty mom is my excuse. What's yours? Eleanor: Um, I just like getting high. Imogen: Yeah, I get that, too. Eleanor: How your mother treated you, that's not your fault. Maybe once you make the choice to let that go, it'll get easier. Imogen: Yeah. You, too. Scene 33 Eleanor is sitting at the desk in her room snorting cocaine. Eleanor: Jasper, come in here and take advantage of me. Jasper enters. Jasper: Is this what you want? Eleanor nods. Jasper: Stand up. Eleanor stands. Jasper: Take off your dress. Eleanor takes off her dress. Jasper: Slower. Scene 34 Liam is sitting on the plane looking at Ophelia's Instagram. Gemma stands behind Liam. Gemma: I follow her, too. Keep your enemies close and all that. It's fine, by the way. I couldn't be less concerned. You'll go off. You'll do what you need to do. And then you'll come back to me. It's what we do. But it's always going to be you and me, Liam. We're bigger than breakups, you and I. Bigger than flings. Bigger than love. So you go ahead, go sort out whatever's in that mind of yours right now. Come back with your head on straight because before long, there'll be a crown on it. And I'll be right beside you. Scene 35 Helena is watching the news in the palace. Reporter: (on TV) It took only 90 minutes for the whole distillery to burn to the ground. The cause has been ruled an electrical fire from recently-installed label processing equipment. Cyrus enters. ?: Seem interested, or be interested? Cyrus: You helped those people. Helena: I helped the cows. My father had cows. ?: Whiskey. It suddenly seems quite rare. Reporter: (on TV) Switching gears to a bit of good news from Hale Village, as Prince Lina managed a warm reception there. Several villagers say the prince could not have been more impressive in his first- Helena: After yesterday, I'd have guessed we'd all be up in flames on this trip. We need any warmth toward the monarchy we can get. ?: Just received numbers from the secret poll we asked for. If given the vote, 45% of the people would vote to abolish the monarchy. But that jumps another ten points if they were to learn that Simon himself suggested the referendum to abolish. Helena: And if Liam was on the throne? ?: The people are still on the fence. They still don't know what to expect. ?: That's why we can't pull all our eggs in Liam's basket. He's too much of a wildcard. We need to explore every possible option. ?: I could not agree more. Scene 36 Liam enters Ophelia's house. Ophelia: Hi. Liam: Hey. I just got back from, and I really wanted to see you. So the big annual charity masquerade ball is coming up in a few days and I very much want you to be there. If you want to come. Ophelia: Yeah, absolutely. Liam gives Ophelia two tickets. Liam: Great. Two tickets. Ophelia: Two? Liam: Yeah. One for you and one for your boyfriend. I'll see you there. Ophelia: Liam. Thanks. I can't wait. Liam leaves. Category:Scripts Category:Episode scripts